The Way He Makes Me Feel
by SentFromHeaven91
Summary: Ashlee is a backup dancer and choreographer for her best friend Janet Jackson! So what happens when Janet invites her to her party? i suck at summaries. but if you read it you will understand! SO plz read and enjoy my story! lol thanks
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE **

It was a late Friday night. Janet and I are staying in a hotel suite in L.A. I was just finishing up my make up when Janet came in and stood by the door frame to the bathroom with her arms folded.

"Are you ready or what? We don't have all night you know. We are going to be late!"

"OK come down Janet! I'm almost done." Janet rolled her eyes and steps out.

I finish putting the last minute touches to my make up, grab my purse and step out of the bathroom.

Janet was now sitting on the bed looking into a mirror fixing her hair. She notices me and looks up.

"Well, how do I look?"

I was wearing a short tight blue dress with a black belt and black tights. My hair was put up into a tight pony tail. I also wore my studded high heels. My love for shoes was outrageous, but the dress on the other hand had caressed my figure perfectly.

"DAMN GIRL! Looking good! I Love that dress; you have got to let me borrow that. What are you an 8, I'm a 7, but I think it would fit." I rolled my eyes and ignored the question. "Can we go now?" She giggles and hooks her arm around mine and we both walk out the door.

This was the day that my best friend invited me to a party that will forever change my life


	2. The Party

**Chapter 1: The party**

I have only known Janet for about 3 months now, but to me it feels like we known each other and been together for years. So it really surprised me when she invited me to her Birthday party. If you're wondering who this Janet person maybe then let me tell you, It's no other person then Miss Janet Jackson her self! Lucky me, right? I met Janet about 4 ½ months ago during an audition in L .A. She was looking for back up dancers for her new music video "Feedback". I wouldn't say I am the best dancer out there, but I was pretty shocked to find out that I and 7 other dancers were chosen out of 300 people who where also auditioning. Like I said lucky. While shooting the video Janet and I had become the best of friends. We did everything together. Who would have thought that I and Janet Jackson would have so many things in common? To make things short, Janet thought it would be nice to invite me to her birthday party. It was going to be the hottest party in L.A and all the A-list celebs were going to be there. She even mentioned that maybe even her Brother Michael would show, but who knows. He's been pretty busy with a tour and charity work lately. So he probably wouldn't be able to make it. I was starting to have mixed feelings about tonight. I was excited yes, but mostly nervous. 'I hope I don't embarrass my self in front Janet's "celeb" friends tonight' I thought, but I pushed those thoughts away and I hoped into Janet's limo. 'But what's the worst that could happen, right?'

~()()~()()~()()~

Minutes later, Janet's limo finally made its destination. I didn't recognize the street, so I look out the window.

"The Kress? This is the sexiest venue in L.A. right now! I must say Janet, I'm impressed"

Janet was nearly jumping out of her seat "I knew you'd like it! I just had to have the party here. It suits my style. Just wait till you go inside!"

I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. I started to have that weird feeling again in the lower part of my stomach. I look down and place a hand on my belly and sighed.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"No, I'm ok! It's just that….well; I've been having these weird feelings lately. I guess I'm more nervous then excited" I laughed.

Janet reaches over and touches my arm. "Trust me, you'll be fine. I promise you, everything will be ok. Just be yourself and have fun. Can you do that for me?"

Janet always knew how to comfort me in times like these. I smile and nod my head

She smiles "Good girl"

She gives me a one arm hug and asks me if I'm ready to go. I say "yes" and step out of her limo.

Getting to the club entrance was nerve racking, but after a few quick photos, questions, and autographs from fans, we had finally made it to the front entrance.

"I never knew you had so many fans. I can't believe that last one just came up and grabbed you like that!" I looked behind me to notice that the crazed fan was soon taken away by security. By the looks of it, she was young. Maybe in her early 20's. As she struggled with security, it appeared she was mouthing the words "I Love You", but couldn't tell as she got father away and was then pulled back into the crowd. I shook my head and laughed.

"Yea the fans can get out of control at times. Sometimes I wonder how Mike handles it. It's mainly the women. They literally throw themselves at him, it's CRAZY!"

"True, but who can blame them? He is "The King of Pop" after all. I would do the same thing!" I scoff

Janet raises her brow "Do you have a thing for my brother?"

I blush. "What can I say? Your brother is what every girl out there wants. He's sweet, funny, talented, and let's not forget sexy." I Laughed "That's just the start of it! Your brother is beyond amazing! There are no words to explain him"

She couldn't help but smile "come to think of it, we've known each other for 3 months now and not once have you've asked for Michael. You're not like other fans."

"That's because I see Michael as a normal person. He puts his heart and soul into what he does, not just as an entertainer or a celebrity trying to get his 10 seconds at fame, but an actual person who actually enjoys what he does, which is making music and making his fans happy."

'He sure as hell makes me happy' I added to myself.

Janet giggles "To bad he isn't here. I practically begged him to come. On my KNEES even! But he's always busy. It would've been so nice for me introduce you two."

I smiled at the thought "Yea, but hey it's cool I understand. He's a busy person, but I will admit" I looked at Janet. "That would have been so AWESOME!"

We both laugh, and made our way through the double doors. After that last conversation, I couldn't get Michael out of my head. 'Oh the things I would do to him' I giggled.

Janet looks at me. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing!" I hook my arm around Janet's. "Come on lets get inside."

~()()~()()~()()~

This place was huge! It wasn't like any other club I've ever been to or seen before. Music blast from the speakers as we entered, People danced and twirled to the beat, waiters and waitresses in black suits and dresses walked bye carrying drinks and appetizers, neon signs float above, and dark purple lights glowed from every corner. I slowed down my pace and looked around while Janet kept walking. This club had everything! The bar had a wide variety of beer and vodka. To my left they even had pool, an arcade, and to my right looked like an 'Indoor Jacuzzi?' I looked with wide eyes as I saw 5 people in bikinis and swim suits sitting and relaxing while sipping on their drinks having the time of their lives.

I closed my eyes and shook my head. My head started to swirl while my heart raced as I looked around. I place a hand over my racing heart and took low steady breathes. Why am I so nervous? I tried to come myself down with reassuring thoughts.

'Get it together girl! Everything will be fine! Keep walking'

Janet soon notices my absence and walks back to my side. "Ashlee. What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"

But I didn't see or notice her presence as she stood next to me. I was too much in awe by my new surroundings.

"ASHLEE!" She had to practically yell to get my attention. It worked.

"Huh?"

"I asked, If you were alright?"

"Oh! uh...yea ...I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You looked out of it for a minute there." She said concern.

"Really I'm fine."

It seemed like she didn't believe me. "I don't know Ash."

"Janet. I'm…."

"Janet is that you?" Janet and I looked over to see where the voice was coming from, and I couldn't believe who I saw next. Coming from the other side of the bar was…"Beyonce?" Janet said.

"Oh Janet it is you! I was beginning to think you wouldn't show up!" She reaches over and hugs Janet.

"Come on B. I wouldn't be late to my own party." They both laughed in unison.

I didn't believe my eyes. 'Was it really her? Beyonce?' I thought. 'She's beautiful' The bulb above her seem to illuminate her beauty and compliment her swag. She wore a snow white dress that ran from the bottom of her knees to the top of her chest. A silk scarf was wrapped around her waist, held by a silver pendant on her left side. A small oval medallion hung from a thin necklace and around her neck. Segments on the medallion were equal in color to her waist band, as well as to the little round earrings dangling from her ears. She was truly a work of beauty.

She finally notices me from over Janet's shoulder. "Oh! How rude of me. You must be Janet's friend. Ashlee?"

I just stood there with my mouth completely open. 'Come on, say something Ashlee! Don't make a full out of yourself' "Umm?" 'Oh come on'

Janet laughs and walks besides me. "Yes. This is the dancer I was telling you about. Ashlee."

She smiles. "It's great to finally meet you! Janet has told me so much about you." She sticks out her hand and I grabbed it.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! She's told me how an amazing dancer and choreographer you are. I would love to have you in my videos"

I leaped with excitement and hugged her. "OH Mrs. Knowles it would be an honor to be in one of your videos! A TRUE honor." I couldn't stop shaking her hand. 'Is this really happening? I'm talking to Beyonce! Beyonce wants me to be in one of her videos' I thought with joy.

She laughed. "WOW! That was easier than I thought, and please call me Beyonce." I smiled. "Ok."

"Oh I almost forgot. Can you excuse me for a sec?" I noticed i was still holding her hand. "Hehe Sorry" "It's ok" She smiled. She then walks back over to Janet and grabs her hand. "There's something I HAVE to show you. Come on."

"Wait! What is it?"

"There's no time! COME ON!" She started to drag Janet away.

"But what a about Ashlee? I just can't leave her!"

"But it's PRIVATE!" Beyonce looks at me. "You wouldn't mind if i stole Janet from you? Just for a minute?"

"Umm...Well I don't..."

"See? She said it was fine! Now come on lets GO!" It seemed like she was gonna pull Janet's arm right off.

"Um, Here Ash. Can you hold this for me?" Janet handed me her purse.

"But!"

"I'm so sorry, but I'll try to come back as soon as I can. Ok?"

"O-Ok." Was all I said, and before I knew it, Janet was gone.

'Great' I thought. 'Now what?'

**Well this is my very first chapter to my very first story! Did u like it? Should I keep going! PLZ let me know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Thanks! :D**


	3. He Came

_**YAY! Chapter 2 is here! Hope you guys like it! Plz let me know if you do! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D thanks so much!**_

**Chapter 2: He Came**

Janet was no longer insight. I sighed and made my way through the crowd before finally finding an empty bar stool in the corner. 'Maybe a drink will calm my nerves' I thought. I wasn't a huge fan of drinking, but with Janet gone, a drink really did sound good at this point. I sat down and bartender in a black suit walked up.

"Hi" The bartender greeted. "What will it be?"

I looked up at him and he smiled. I sighed again and looked at the variety of drinks. "Apple Martini" I mouthed. He nodded and melted away into the cries of a hundred other thirsty patrons. 'This is going to be a long night'

~()()~()()~()()~

**Janet pov:**

"We're we going?" Beyonce was pulling me by the hand. Weaving me in and out of the crowd. "There's a VIP section towards the back. There are some people there who want to see you."

'People?' I thought. 'What people?'

She notices my confusion and answers. "It's a surprise ok, but that's all I'm saying. I promise them I would keep it secret until got there. Now come on! We're almost there."

'Surprise, Promise, Secret? What was going on?'

2 minutes and 10 seconds later, Beyonce and I finally stopped in front of a door that said VIP lounge.

"We're here. Now…."Beyonce pulled out a blindfold from her purse. "Put this on, and no peeking!"

After she placed the blindfold over my eyes, she opened the door and led me inside. She sat me down on a chair. I started to mess with the cloth that was covering my eyes and Beyonce slapped my hand away.

"I said no peeking!"

"Ouch! That hurt!"

"Well that's what you get for being nosy!" After that last comment, I could have sworn I heard snickering and laughter coming from behind me.

"Well" I huffed. "When can I take this thing off? It itches, and it's ANNOYING!"

"Hold on GRANNY!" She growled. "Jeez you are one impatient lady" More snickering. "Almost...Done...There!" She walks behind me and places her hands on my temples. "Ready?"

"I've been ready for the past 5 minutes! COME ON WOMAN!" The snickering seemed louder this time. I was nearly jumping out of my seat and I couldn't wait much longer. I felt like a 5 year old who was getting a new puppy. The only thing was I couldn't see my new puppy/surprise.

"UGH...I swear!" she groaned. "OK, on 3! 1...2...2 and a 1/2..."

"GET ON WITH IT!" I yelled.

She laughs. "3!" She lifted the blindfold from over my eyes and I couldn't believe what I saw next. Or more like who.

"SURPRISE!" My family cheered. I gasped and clapped my mouth shut with my hands.

My whole entire family was here. Mother, Latoya, Randy, Tito, Jackie, Jermaine, Rebbie, even a couple of my nieces and nephews were here. Joe was also here. He was standing near the back of the room with his arms folded. I locked eyes with him for about 3 seconds, but then quickly and nervously looked away. They were all here! I couldn't believe it. They told me that they we're all to busy to come, but yet there was still one brother missing. Michael. I was still missing Michael! I looked around the room just hoping and praying that he canceled his tour to come here. Thinking just maybe...he would come.

'Maybe he's playing with me' I thought. Michael was always the BIG kid of the family. 'Maybe he's hiding'

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JANET!" Latoya yelled. Distracting me from my thoughts and ALMOST deafening my right ear. She hugs me. "Oh Janet I missed you sooooo much! How's my baby sister?"

I could barely breathe. "Yea...missed you too." I breathed. "And I'm fine, thanks for asking"

She finally let me go and smiles. "What are you guys doing here? You all told me that you were ALL too busy to come here."

"Come on now Janet" Jackie said. "We wouldn't miss your birthday. And besides..." He picked up a cupcake. "Free food!" He took a bite of the cupcake.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "What ever. I still can't believe your here!" I gave out a sigh. "So I'm guessing that Michael was the only one who couldn't make it huh?"

"I'm sorry baby," My mother cooed. "But you know how busy he is." "Yea at least he's the only one in this family who still works." my father interrupted. "Joseph! Don't mind him hunny, here why don't we just sit down and open your gifts!"

I agreed and sat down on the lounge couch. Beyonce sat next to me. "Alright! Let's get this party started!" Both Beyonce and I laughed at Latoya's out burst and looked at all the presents that were in front of me. There were so many! "Ok..Which one should I open first?"

"Auntie Janet, Auntie Janet! Open mine first!" Rebbie's daughter grabbed her gift and nearly ran to were I sat.

"No mine, open mine first!" Rebbie's son protested.

"No way your gift's lame, she's going to like mine when she opens it. FIRST"

"Hey! My gift is not lame!"

"Is too!"

"Is not"

"Is to"

"IS..."

"Kids! Its auntie Janet's birthday, so she gets to chose which gift to open first." Rebbie told her 2 kids "I'm sorry Janet i think their father gave them way to much candy before we left." she said with a smile

"No its Ok Rebbie!" I told my older sibling. "Let's see I'll open this first"

"Ha told you she would open mine first" Sasha said to her younger brother who was sticking his tongue out at her. (A/N: I think it would be best if I didn't mention the names for her nieces and nephews name, even though I have no idea what their names are. I'm making them up as I go. So play along lol)

I couldn't help but smile at the 2 kids

**~~~1 Hour later~~~**

I was having such a great and wonderful time that nearly lost track of time.

I glanced up at the clock above the door. 'Oh no!' I thought as I noticed what time it was. 'I forgot about Ashlee' it's been almost an hour now since I had left her alone at the bar.

"I have to go" I said as I got up. My mother and the rest of my family looked at me confused. "What's wrong baby?" Mother asked.

I turned around to look at my family. "Thank you all for coming, but I really have to go..."

"What? But you just got here!" Latoya cut me off with a whine.

"Yes. Come back and sit with us. Stay for just a little bit longer." "Yea Janet! This party is just getting started" Marlon chipped in. He laughed.

"Everyone listen, I really am sorry, but someone is waiting for me. I have to go and see if she's ok. It's been almost 2 hours since I last seen her! She's not use to being alone in a place she's never been before" At that moment I was backing up towards the door. "But Janet..." Jermaine started but I cut him off "Thank you all for coming! I promise I'll be back before the party ends."

I was still walking backwards until suddenly I bumped into something. Or more like someone.

"You wouldn't leave without seeing me or telling me hi first would ya?" A familiar voice said. I turned around and looked up at the person who was staring down on me with surprised eyes.

Michael.

He laughed at my priceless expression and waved. "Hey!" My eyes got even wider. "MICHEAL!"

I leaped with excitement and into my brother's arm and hugged him tightly. He laughed again. "Happy Birthday Tink!" I finally let go of him and he handed me a bouquet of Pink and White roses. I couldn't believe it Michael was here he was really here.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you were to busy to come?"

"Come on Tink." He brought his hand to my face and pinched my cheek. "I wouldn't miss my little sister's birthday." I pushed hand away and he laughed. It was always easy to make him smile, but his laughter and smiles were also contagious. So I smiled along with him and at that moment i heard snickering from behind and I turned around to face my family.

"You guys were behind this the whole time?" I asked as if I didn't know and the whole room filled with laughter. Jermaine raised his hand. "Guilty" I looked at Jermaine with questionable eyes. "What? This party wouldn't the same without him. So i pulled a few strings and convinced him to come on by to see you. Think of it as my "Surprise gift" for you." He made quotation marks with his fingers. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Unfortunately Mr. Tardy Pants here was running late and didn't get here on time. So we tried to stall you till he got here."

"Hey! Better late then never right?" and once again Michael smiled.

Jermaine was right though. This party just didn't feel right without him! Michael always know how to have fun, he is the big kid of the family after all! I was standing there with my bouquet of rose sniffing them and thinking how much this party would be a bust without Michael. I also remembered the conversation that Ashlee and I had about Michael. I froze in place.

'Oh no!' "What time is it?

Michael looked at his Rolex "Hmmm about...10 minutes till 11?"

"What? I've been here way to long. I forgot about Ashlee..."

Michael looked at me confused. "Who's Ashlee?" He asked with a smile.

"She's one of my dancers and choreographers, but most importantly she's my best friend and I forgot about her! She's probably still at the bar where i left her. I have to go!" I was about to grab my things and leave, until something crossed my mind.

"Wait...Michael come with me" I grabbed Michael's hand and dragged him to the door before he could respond.

"Where...Where are we going?"

"I want you to meet someone..." I smiled.

**So here is chap 2. I am so sorry for the people who are reading this story. I have been so busy lately that I haven't had the time to update my story! D: and for that I apologize! And please don't be made at me! I'm kind of new at this! lol**

**I'm also sorry that this chapter seems like it was rushed as well! I was trying to hurry and type this before midnight! I failed -_- I stayed up till 12:30 A.M typing this! lol but at least I posted it**


	4. He Came: Part 2

**_Hello guys! chapter 3 is finally here! YAY! Sorry for the long wait! Anyway this chapter was somewhat fun and hard to write! It's also a little bit longer than I expected to be. I have no idea were Jensen Ackles came from. He just popped into my head for some odd reason! But I love him as much as I love MICHAEL! (Jensen Ackles is an actor who plays Dean Winchester in Supernatural! If you didn't know)__ This is part 2 of He Came. In this chapter I decided to write about what Ashlee was doing while Janet is in the VIP lounge with her family.__ I hope you guys like this chapter as much as i had fun writing it!_**

**_ENJOY! :D_**

**Chapter 3: He Came/Part 2.  
**

**Ashlee Pov:**

I didn't know what to do. I was practically a sitting duck. Janet's gone and it's been nearly 30 minutes since she ran off with Beyonce. Which isn't very long, but I hate being in a place I wasn't used too. She told me she would be back A.S.A.P! So were the heck was she?

'Calm down Ash' I told myself. 'Janet's probably...doing something important'.

So I decided to stay by the bar and wait for her return. 'If she returns' I added to myself. I turned around in my seat, with my back up against the bar table. I place my right elbow up on the table while my left hand held the drink I still had from like 30minutes ago. Like I said, I wasn't a huge fan of drinking. I took a sip of my Apple Martini and watched as the people in the club danced. Since it was Janet's party, it was mostly her songs blasting through the speakers. I sang along to almost all of the songs. It was the only thing keeping me busy.

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" A man who walked beside me said. I came out of my thoughts and looked up at the man. He was cute. Very cute. He was a Caucasian man with short light brown hair and big beautiful green eyes. His lips were full and plump. For some odd reason I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He looked so familiar.

"Ummm...No." I said to the somewhat familiar man.

He smiled. "Mind if I...?" He gestured to the seat next to me.

"Oh not at all. Go right ahead." I said as I moved my jacket and our purses from the seat.

"Thanks." He grinned. "Yo barkeep!" A bartender looked in his direction.

I stared at the man for a few more seconds. I don't know why, but it felt like I've seen him before. I just can't put my finger on it. I hate it when I can't remember things.

"What will it be?" I heard the bartender asked.

"How about some whiskey..." I looked from the corner of my eyes and noticed he was looking at me. I quickly looked away. 'What was that?' I thought with discomfort. "and another drink for my friend here." He added.

"Coming up" The bartender said.

'Did he just order me a drink?' I thought again. My mind was going crazy.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing sitting over here all by her lonesome?"

I turned around in my seat. "Did you just order me a drink?" I asked ignoring the man's question.

"On me." He replied with a grin.

"Thanks, but I think I'll pass." I said pointing to my drink.

He looked at it for a second and replied. "Well I think you might need a fresh one."

I just stared at him. "Ok thanks. I think."

"Don't mention it"

The bartender came back and placed both drinks down on the table. He grabbed one and handed it to me. "Apple Martini. Right?"

I stared at the drink for a while before looking at him. I wasn't used to this. Men offering me drinks? I wish Janet was here right now. Oh wait I forgot she's not. 'Where are you?' I slowly grabbed the drink from the man.

He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt ya!" He laughed again. Which was weird because I didn't find anything funny. "I'm just a nice guy offering a pretty girl a drink. Whats wrong with that?" He scoffed and took a sip of his drink. I just looked at him. Not listening to what he was saying. Why was this guy so familiar. 'Come on girl think! Who is he?' Maybe having a drink wasn't such a good idea. I think the drink was messing with my memory.

"What?" The man asked when he noticed I was looking at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that...I'm sorry. I'm not used to this kind of thing. You know, men offering me drinks and all. It's my first time here." I said quickly changing the subject on weather or not to ask the man who he was. "Sorry for acting like that." I finished.

"Oh." He shook his head in understanding. "Hey it's ok. I understand." He said kindly.

"Hey can I ask you a question?"

"Sure. Go ahead." He said taking another sip of his drink.

"Well, here's the thing. You look oddly familiar. So I was wondering if well, do I know you?" I finally asked.

"Hmmmmm...I dont think so? Should we know each other?"

"I guess not. You just look like someone I've seen before. It's probably nothing..." I trailed on

A grin came across his face. "Maybe this will help. Driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cake hole?" **(A/N: I LOVE THAT LINE :D)** He quoted before taking another sip of his drink. That's when it hit me. 'No way'

"Oh my god! Your...Your JENSEN ACKLES! From that T.V show SUPERNATURAL!" I nearly yelled Jumping out of my seat. Hey I was a huge fan of the show.

He smiled "Yahtzee!" No way. It was Jensen Ackles I can't believe it!

"Wha...What are you doing here?" I asked curious. Jensen didn't seem like the type of person to be in a place like this, just saying.

"Well, this is Janet's birthday party. Right?"

"You know Janet?" He smiled again.

"Yeah, her and Mike are huge fans of the show. I met them about a year ago actually, here in Los Angles. They came to one of the convention we were promoting for the show." He laughed. "I didn't even noticed him or his sister, I mean they were dressed like any other person there. It surprised me and my costar Jared when we met the two. Can you believe they asked me for my autograph? They were really nice and polite. We became friends right off the bat." He explained.

Wow even Jensen knew Michael, like actually knew him. Met him in person. I didn't want to admit it, but I was actually well jealous.

"wow that's...that's so awesome. I mean meeting Michael and all!"

"Yeah. He's a real nice guy." He turned to face me. "How do you know Janet?"

"I'm one of her dancers and choreographers. I met her about 4 1/2 months ago. Were really close. Almost like sisters."

"You dance?"

"Well, Yeah." I said shyly. "I love it. My mother is a dance instructor back in Houston. I learned a lot from her. She's the reason why I love it. She inspired me." I never told any one about my love for dance or the reason why I love doing it. Janet's the only one I've told so far. So it was really strange talking to someone else about it.

"That's great. Can I ask you something else?" I nodded my head. "whats your name?" He asked.

"Sure. it's Ashlee."

"Ashlee, got it." He took another sip of his drink. "So uh Ashlee, have you seen Janet? I mean she invited me, but I haven't seen her at all since I got here."

"Oh, that's because she ran off with Beyonce to god knows where." I said and took a sip of my drink.

"Beyonce's here too?" He asked surprised and I sighed. "Oh I get it. She left and never came back?"

"Yahtzee!" I pointed out. "She's been gone for almost an hour now. I'm starting to think she ditched me and just ran off." I said.

"Oh I don't think she would have done that. Like you said you guys are close right, like sisters?" I nodded. "Well if I know Janet, she wouldn't leave you here." He took a sip of drink. Finishing the cup. "I'm pretty sure she'll be back. No worries alright?"

I smiled. "Sure and thanks I really needed that." I took a sip of my drink, but noticed it was empty. "Huh, my cups empty." I said looking at the cup. I guess I was to busy talking to even notice.

"Let me get you another one. Yo Bartender..." He yelled. A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes looked our way and smiled.

"Well If it isn't Jensen." The new bartender said.

"Oh no..." He groaned. I looked at them confused. "What are you doing Here?"

"Oh, Dylan had a family emergency, so I took over his shift." She said and looked over at me. "Talking to another lovely girl I see." She implied. "If he asks you for your phone number, don't give it to him." She whispered into my ear. I was even more confused.

"I wasn't gonna ask for her number! I'm in a relationship!"

"Yeah with yourself!" She laughed before turning back towards me. "Names Tish by the way."

"Ashlee."

She smiled. "Nice to meet ya."

"Ok Tish you can leave now. No one ask for you to be here!" If I didn't know better, I'd say they knew each other for quiet a while, just by the way they acted towards one another.

"Jensen. I've known you for 2 years now..." I was right. "...and you still talk to me like that?"

"No. It's just that every time you come around whenever I'm with someone, you run them off by making false statements about me!" He spat back.

"What?...come on. There not all false statements. Mostly some are true..."

"Not funny." He said in aggravated tone.

I couldn't help but but laugh at the conversation/argument.

**~~~1 Hour Later~~~ (this is time where Michael shows up in the lounge) **

I was having such a great time, I nearly lost track of time and nearly forgotten about Janet's return. I made 2 new friends tonight. Tish, who was a bartender at the The Kress and Jensen, who was an extremely good actor. I was so thrilled. I meet 4 celebs so far, and they were all polite and sweet. Alicia Keys and her new husband, Swizz Beatz, actually came and stopped by for drinks and even talked to us. **(A/N:Congrats to the lovely couple btw)** We talked a lot too. We talked about her wedding and the new baby they were about to have, she even showed us wedding photos of her and her Husband, they were simply beautiful. I was having so much fun. I couldn't believe how nervous I was before. 'Tonight wasn't so bad after all.' I was glad Janet brought me here.

I was sipping on my 4th cup of my Apple Martini. I have no clue why I was drinking so much. We were still sitting at bar table. Tish was taking orders here and there at times, but she still had time to chat. Even though Jensen, who knew here for quiet a while now, didn't want her around. I even laughed at some of the bickering and arguments they had.

"WHAT? No way..." Tish said while making a customer's drink.

"Did that really happened?" I asked in disbelief. Jensen was telling us on how 2 outrageous fans came up to him and his friend/costar Jared, and wrapped their arms and legs around them. Not letting go.

"No it's true! All of it's true!" He laughed. "The thing just came out of now where, and BAM! They came and pounced on us! I'm telling you man, being a celebrity isn't easy." He finished. He then looks in the opposite direction. "Hey Isn't that Janet?" Jensen asked. "Hey IT IS!"

"WHERE?" Tish asked and Jensen pointed to the right.

I looked over and saw Janet walking towards my way.

"Hey Jan..." Jensen started, but was cut off.

"Hey Jensen! Hi Tish! Ashlee, come with me. NOW!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me off of the bar stool. Jensen and Tish just stared as Janet pulled me away.

"Ok? Was that weird or what?" He laughed.

"Oh my god!" Tish beamed. "She knows my name? I've only seen her 3 times and she already knows my name?"

"Tish for gods sake! Your wearing a name tag!" He pointed to her blouse.

She frowned and looked down at her chest. "SO! She said my NAME!"

"Oh god..."

~()()~()()~()()~

Janet pulled me away from the bar into the crowd of people on the dance floor.

"Janet were have you been? I was starting to think you ditched me!" I had to nearly yell, because we were in the middle of the dance floor, and the music was at full blast here. Plus the people around us was dancing and stomping their feet to the beat.

"I know, I know. Please forgive me! I had a surprise! My family came and..."

"They did?" I thought they were to busy to come? "Oh Janet now I feel bad. You have every right to be with your family for as long as you want!"

"No. It's my fault. I promised you I would be back A.S.A.P. You know I would never leave you. Besides you are family, to me anyway." She said with a small smile and I smiled back. I was about to hug her when I tripped, over my own two feet. Janet looked at me confused.

"Wait...have you been drinking? How many drinks have you had?" Janet asked shocked. Even she knew I didn't like drinking.

"2...and a 1/2...Maybe 3...4?"

"What ever, forget about it! Guess who's here!"

"Who?" I asked not knowing who she meant.

"Wait right here, I'll bring him to you" She said before running off into the crowd of people.

"Ok?" I had no idea who Janet was talking about. Should I? God I was to tipsy to even remember. "Ok Ash, no more Martini's for you"

"Ashlee..." I heard Janet's voice yell from behind me. I turned around.

A shock expression coming across my face.

**Well? Did you like it? Please let me know. Sorry for the wait and sorry again if this chapter seemed rushed! If it was let me know, if not and you liked it, let me know! Reviews are like candy to me, I can't just have 1!**

**Love: SentFromHeaven91 **


	5. The Mysterious Girl

**HELLO! :D Chapter 4 is here! YAY! ****First off I would like to say THANKS to all the reviews I have received for this story! ****You guys are the best! **I know I have been giving you guys a lot of cliffy's with this story, but I cant help it! I know I'm a horrible person right? lol 

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 4: The Mysterious Girl**

**Michael Pov: **

"I want you to meet someone..." Janet grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the door before I could even respond. I have no idea why Janet was such in a rush. I looked back at my family and gave them a 'What is she talking about' look. And all of them gave me a shrug. Except for Beyonce. She smiled and answered my non audible question.

"She wants you to meet Ashlee. She's one of Janet's best dancers and she's a good choreographer too." She explained. "She's known Janet for about 4 months now." She finished.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Yes Michael." Janet replied. "Come on! I want you to meet her, and we've waited long enough..."

I rolled my eyes. Janet and I were out the door.

I could her my family laughing behind us as we left.

~~()()~~()()~~()()~~

Janet held me by the arm and practically dragged me in and out of crowds.

Minutes later we stopped towards the back of the club, not far from the bar that was up front.

"Ok" She lets go of my arm and looks at me. "See that girl over there at the bar? The one in the blue dress? The one with the ponytail?" She asked while pointing a thumb in the direction of the bar behind her. I look up and see the girl Janet was talking about, but I also saw a familiar figure sitting next to her. 'Jensen'

"Hey, isn't that Jensen?" I asked completely ignoring Janet's question. Hey I haven't seen the guy in over a month now. No thanks to my busy lifestyle. Me and Jensen are like the best of buds. I'm a huge fan of his show "Supernatural". I just loved the acting style he portrays. The most cool thing was, he was even a huge fan of my music. We had a lot of things in common really.

I smiled to myself as I remembered the first day me and him met. I remembered me and my sister going to the convention to see the actor and his costar. I even remembered the shocked expressions they had when they first saw us. They were even more surprised when we asked them for their autographs. Of course we gave them ours too, But It wasn't long till the people in the Staples Center, which was were the convention was held, found out about Me and Janet's presence. So we had to make our meeting short, but me and him got along great and we've been good friends ever since.

I laughed again. "That is Jensen. I have to go over there and say hi..." I was about to make my way around Janet till she stopped me.

"Come on Mike! Focus" She said pointing two fingers at her eyes. "You'll have enough time to say hi to him later, but now FOCUS!"

"What?" I asked.

"You are not going over there!"

"Why not?"

"Do you see the girl or not?" She asked again.

I laughed at my sister's frustration. I couldn't help it. Janet was so cute when she got angry. "Yes Janet.." I laughed again. "I see the girl..."

"Great! That's the dancer Beyonce was talking about back in the lounge. That's Ashlee." She said with a smile. "She's the girl I wanted you to meet."

I looked at the girl who was at the bar. 'So this was the mysterious girl Janet wanted me to meet' I thought with a smile. 'I wont lie, she's very lovely.'

"OK listen..." Janet's voice broke through my thoughts. I looked at her. "Here's the plan! You stay here, and I'll go and bring her here. Understood?"

I looked at her confused. 'Wait What?' "Why can't I just go up there?"

"NO! I want to surprise her!" She nearly yelled and I flinched at her sudden out burst. I looked at her flabbergasted. She sighed "Look Michael, Ashlee is like family to me. You see we were talking and your name popped up. She's a fan ok, but she's different! She actually apreciates the things that you and I do. She's my best friend Michael and I would do anything for her and she would do the same for me." She looks back at the bar. "So I promised her that I would introduce you two." Janet finished explaining and looks back at me. "What do you say?"

I looked at her for a second and then to the girl sitting at the bar with Jensen. A grin came across my face. "Hmmmm..." I rubbed my chin. "I don't know Janet. I don't think that's such a good Idea, I mean, I don't even think I want to meet this girl..." Ok. I was lying. Of course I wanted to meet this lovely dancer, but I always loved picking on Janet. We picked on each other all the time when we were younger.

"PLEASE MICHAEL!" She clapped her hands together and pleaded with puppy dog eyes. "Please, please, please..."

"OK OK! I'll meet the girl..." I laughed.

She beamed and hugged me. "Oh thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" She repeated.

She looks up at me with a small smile. "I'm glad you came peter" She puts her head back down and hugs me tighter. "Thanks for coming. I love you!"

I smiled and hugged her back even tighter. "I'm glad I came too and I love you more Tink."

She finally lets go and starts backing away. "I'll be quick, and don't..."

"Don't worry Janet, I'm not going anywhere! I promise." She smiled again

"You're gonna absolutely love her!" She said before turning around and running into the dancing crowd.

I laugh and shook my head as my sister managed her through the crowd of people.

Me and Janet were always close. We did everything together. Of course I love my entire family, but Janet and me were always together. I would do anything for her. So if meeting this girl would make her happy, then I will meet this mysterious girl. I didn't want to admit it, but I was really well, excited to meet this girl. Any friend of Janet's is a friend of mine.

I looked up and darted my eyes back on the pretty brunette. I smiled. She was very elegant and sophisticated. Her blue dress had fit her figure perfectly. She had a very nice tan color to her skin. She also had beautiful mahogany colored hair and maybe even eyes to match. But at that moment it wasn't her looks that caught my attention, but her smile. She had one of the most loving smiles I have ever seen from a girl. I could tell this was a girl loves to laugh and I could also tell that me and her would get along just fine. At that moment, I saw Janet run up to the bar and place her hand on the girls arm. 'What is with Janet and grabbing peoples arms?' I thought with a laugh. There was a brief moment of talking and Janet waved to both Jensen and the bartender that was occupying the bar. I laughed again when I saw Jensen's mouth half way open and looked at Janet in shock as she dragged her friend off the stool and into the crowd. For some odd reason the blond bartender had beamed with excitement and started jumping up and down. 'Ok...?'

A few moments later l I saw Janet and she smiled up at me.

"What happened?" I asked pointing back at the bar.

"You saw that?"

I nodded my head.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "It was nothing. Come on she's waiting."

Again Janet gabs my arm and starts dragging me to were the girl was. It wasn't long till I saw the blue dress wearing girl in front of me. She had her back turned towards us.

"Ashlee...!" Janet yelled and getting the girls attention.

She turned around and looked at Janet and then at me. Her eyes went big and mouth nearly fell open. I laughed at her expression. 'I like this girl already, she makes funny faces...'

"Ashlee." She began with the introduction. "I would like you to me my brother...Michael. And Michael." I looked at her. "This is my friend...Ashlee."

I looked back at the girl and smiled. I held out my hand. "Hello..."

**A/N: There you have it chapter 4 did you like it! hope you did because really and truly I...Didn't. -_-' lol I was in a rush and i haven't updated in a while and I was feeling bad for the people who are waiting for this chapter! I'm working on chapter 5 now! :D so maybe i will try and update A.S.A.P next time! **

**Thanks!**

**REVIEW! **

**Love: SentFromHeaven91**

**XoXoXo (Hugs n Kisses)**


	6. First Meeting

**OMG! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! XD You don't know how much they mean to me! You guys are the best! And for all the people who had reviewed, here is a gift. An extra long chapter just for you guys. :D Enjoy**

**Chapter 5: First Meeting**

I just stood there with my mouth completely open. I stayed completely still and stared at the man that was standing nearly 5 inches away from me. My heart started to race and pound hard in my chest. It felt as if someone was gently hitting me in the ribs. Despite of the loud music, the pounding was so loud, I could hear the booming of my heart beating in my ears. I didn't know what to do or say. Janet's brother **'The Michael Jackson'** was standing right in front of me. I looked into his brown eyes and he smiled. I could have sworn my pounding heart had skip a beat or two. Michael held out his hand. I looked at it for a second before looking up back at him. Eyes still wide with surprise and mouth still open. A fly could have gone in my mouth and I probably wouldn't even notice.

"Hi..." He said

I couldn't say anything. It felt like I had a huge lump in my throat. Even though my voice wasn't working properly, my thoughts on the other hand were running through my head like crazy. 'Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god...' Those were really the only three words that were going through my mind at that moment.

When I didn't respond, Michael and Janet looked at me confused. Michael frowned while Janet made an even more confused face.

Janet walked over to my side. "Ashlee?" She asked worried.

I didn't answer, I just kept my wide eyes on Michael.

Michael dropped to his hand to his side and laughed. My heart skipped another beat. "I think your friend here is broken Janet..." He waved his hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. I didn't even blink. "You ok?" Michael asked still smiling.

"Uhhhhh..." Was all I could manage to say. I pointed a finger at Michael and looked at Janet. "uhhhhhh?" I uttered again

She raised her eyebrows. "ok..." She patted my shoulders. "Michael will you give us a sec? Were just gonna go to the uh...girls room."

He nodded and put both of his hands in his pockets. "Sure. Take your time"

Janet smiled and nodded her head too. " Come on." She grabbed me by my arm and gently pulled me away. I was still staring at Michael with the same shocked expression when I first saw him.

He kept his eyes on me and waved. "Don't be long..." He smiled again. And _**again**_ my heart skipped three more beats. I was surprised I didn't have a heart attack yet. I didn't know where Janet was taking me, but I didn't care. The only thing on mind was that beautiful face and smile. I kept staring at Michael as Janet kept pulling me away.

A few seconds later we where in the girls bathroom. Janet opened the door and pushed me through. I still had that shock expression on my face. It wouldn't go away. There were a few people there when we finally made it inside. I heard Janet briefly telling the girls in the bathroom "Hi" before putting her full attention back on me.

"Ashlee? Ashlee...are you ok?" She waved her hand in my face just like Michael had.

I looked at Janet and closed my eyes. "JANET! OH MY GOD!" I nearly yelled and opened my eyes again. The people in the bathroom, including Janet, flinched at my out burst and looked at me with funny looks on their faces.

"Ashlee! Calm down!" Janet said.

"What is Micheal doing here?" I asked still in shock.

"Remember when I told you my family came and surprised me?" I nodded my head. "Well Michael came too. I had no idea he was coming honest! He just popped up!"

"What? You serious?"

"Yea." She said and I sighed. "What's wrong? I thought you said it would be "Awesome" if I introduced you two. So why the big freak out?"

"Because...I didn't really expect him to be here! If I knew he was HERE I probably wouldn't have freaked out like that! I bet he thinks I'm some crazy women..." I explained and leaned against one of the bathroom stalls and crossed my arms.

"Come on Ash. Mike doesn't think your crazy." She stood next to me. "Ok I guess you could say he's use to it, the freaking out and stuff, but trust me he's a nice guy once you get to know him." She smiled at me and I gave a small smile back. "Don't worry about it ok! I told him what a great person you were." She put her arm around me and squeezed my shoulder. "Come on, lets give it another try! Just be your self. Just Like the first time you met me!" She explained.

I looked at her and thought about the day when I and Janet met. It wasn't an awkward meeting, but it wasn't bad either. Janet was a very sweet and sincere person when I first met her. She loves it when I dance and teach the choreography. She told she'd never seen anyone dance like me in her entire life. I was her favorite out of the 7 people she had chosen for her video. Besides, she and Michael are so much alike. Sweet, nice, and sincere. So it shouldn't be any different meeting him, then it was when I first met Janet.

"Ok..." I said making up my mind and got off the stall. "Yea...sure! Why not?"

"At a girl!" Janet replied with a smile.

I looked into one of the many mirrors that were there in the bathroom. I fixed my hair and made sure that my makeup was still good and wasn't running. "How do I look?" I asked Janet while looking away from the mirror.

She smiled. "Looking good girl. As always." She giggled. "Your ready?"

I took a few deep breathes and closed my eyes. I nodded "Yes!" I said and opened my eyes.

Janet grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry ok? Just..."

"I know. Be myself." I said and let out one final deep breathe from my nose.

She smiled again. "Good. Let's go!" She held onto my hand and led me out of the bathroom.

Soon as we left the bathroom, that strange feeling I had when I first came here, was back. Only this time it was ten times worse. Janet slowly, but quickly, led me through the dancing crowd. I was getting more and more nervous as we got closer and closer to were Michael was waiting. 'Oh. What if he doesn't like me?' I thought. 'NO! Just calm down Ash! Of course Michael will like you! Just like Janet said, be yourself. Every thing's going to be fine.' I promised myself.

We where finally back at the spot were we last saw Michael, but he was no were to be found.

"Michael?" Janet yelled.

"Over here!" Michael voice yelled back.

Janet and I looked in the direction from where Michael's voice had came from. I looked up and saw Michael with a man who wore a leather jacket and a pair of aviator glasses. We made our way to were Michael and the mysterious man was standing.

"Sorry for the long wait Mike." Janet apologized.

Michael looked at us and smiled again. My stomach did a complete flip. 'God his smile...'

"No, it's fine..."

"YO JANET!" The leather jacket wearing man yelled cutting off Michael.

We looked at the man as he walked up towards Janet and I. "Happy Birthday girl."

"Wait?" I looked at Janet. "Usher? Is that you!" Janet asked and I looked back at the man who Janet claimed was Usher.

'No way!' Michael let out a laugh.

He smiled and took off his glasses. He wrapped an arm around Janet's shoulder and pulled her in for a hug. "What up girl? Haven't seen you in while!"

'It is USHER!' I don't know how much more I can take! Meeting all these celebrities were making my head spin!

Janet laughed too. "You know me! I've been busy, but what are you doing here? I thought your were in New York debuting your new album?"

He took his arm off of Janet's shoulder. "Yea about that...You see the club I was going to debut it at got closed down for some reason"

Janet looked at him wide eyed. "You serious?"

"Yea I know! Surprised the Hell out of me too..." Usher trailed and looked at me. "Well well, who do we have here?" He asked looking over at me. I blushed.

Janet smiled. "This is my friend..." Janet tried to finish, but was interrupted by Usher's laugh.

"Is this the talented dancer I've been hearing so much about?" He asked looking back at Janet.

"Yea! That's her. Her names Ashlee"

He looked back at me and smiled. "It's nice to finally meet ya girl" He put an arm around me and looked at him surprised by his action. He sure was a touchy person. "You know Janet has been talking a lot about you? Saying what an amazing dancer you are and everything! You know one day, I would really like to see you in action." He said letting go of me. "What do say?"

I smiled. "Sounds good" I laughed

"Awesome! Maybe even have some big dance off!" He said while doing some silly dance move.

I laughed even harder. "your on!" I said gesturing back the move.

He laughed. "You got it! Hey guys I'm a head by the bar. Gonna get a drink." He said looking back at Janet and Michael.

"Cool" Janet said.

"Yea, and while your at it, can you tell Jensen Hi for me?" Michael asked.

"Jensen's over there. Oh man! He owes me a drink! Thanks for telling me Mike!" He said as walked to the bar.

Janet and Michael laughed. I looked at them. I never noticed it before, but Michael was downright 'SEXY' tonight, I didn't think my raging hormones could take anymore. His lips, his skin, even his eye's just screamed sexy! 'Come on Ash! Get your head out of the gutter!' I said to myself shaking the naughty thoughts out my head. I couldn't help it though Michael was to handsome for his own good. Sure his outfit he wore tonight was casual, but he worked it. All Michael wore was a black button up long sleeve shirt, with a white shirt underneath. His ran ban glasses hung from his shirts pocket. With it he wore his black slacks and his trademark shoes. Penny loafers. His hair was in a low ponytail and his curls hung from his face. I was surprised he didn't wear his fedora, but either with or with out the hat, Michael was absolutely...'Sexy...' I whispered.

Michael and Janet looked at me.

"Did you say something" Michael asked.

'uh...I guess they heard me' "Ummmm...No! I didn't say anything..." I quickly said and smiled as if nothing had happened. I didn't know I was that close for them to hear me. 'Nice move'.

"Oh. Must have been someone else" He shrugged and held out his hand. "Anyway, you wanna try this again?" He asked.

"Umm...Sure..." I looked at his hand. I raised my hand, which was shaking with nervousness, and slowly reached for his.

He laughed. "Don't worry I wont bite. Here..." He grabbed my hand. 'His hands...so soft and gentle...Oh my god I can't believe this!' I smiled at my thought.

Michael smiled too. "See? That wasn't so bad right?" I shook my head. "Good. Now what's your name again?" He asked as if he didn't know. I was pretty sure he heard it like 20 times already.

"Ummm...It's Ashlee" I said shaking his hand. "Ashlee Parker"

"It's great to finally meet you Ashlee." 'Ahhhh! He said my NAME!'

"Oh it's great meet You too!" I beamed with excitement. I had a huge grin on my face and I shook his hand nonstop.

Michael noticed my excitement and laughed. "I like you your too cute!" 'He likes me? Wait? Did he just call me...Cute?'

Janet smiled. "See Michael, I knew you would love her!"

He never took his eyes off me when he replied back. "Yea, you were right, but You know something else?" He kept his eyes on me. "You are probably by far the most beautiful girl I have seen all night." My cheeks flushed red at the surprising comment. Did Michael really call me beautiful? Really? I mean yea I guess you can say I have a nice figure and all but me beautiful?

Janet then raises an eyebrow and gave me a sly grin. I knew that grin all to well. I looked at Janet and whispered "Oh no! Janet don't you do this!"

"What? I have been trying to fine you a man for the past 2 weeks!" Janet yelled/whispered back. Her grin widened.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Michael. "Um...can you excuse us for a sec."

Michael looked at me confused. "Ok..."

"He he...thanks." Janet rolled her eyes too and followed me so Michael wouldn't hear our conversation.

"Janet! What do you think your doing?" I said once we were far enough away from Michael.

"Girl he called you beautiful!" Janet repeated Michael's comment.

"Janet!"

"What?"

"Please don't do this!" I said shaking my head.

She put her hands up in defense. "Hey michael knows his women, and he likes you and you like Michael too. So what the hell, lets give it a shot!"

"But your own brother Michael! Come on!" I groaned. "Janet..."

"Come on ASH..."

"JANET!" Usher called cutting off Janet. He came running back to were we were. "Yo Janet, Alicia at the bar! She wants to see you! She says she has some BIG surprise for you. Beyonce's there too." Usher explained. Me and Janet looked over his shoulder and sure enough we saw Alicia and Beyonce waving their hands gesturing Janet to come here.

Janet Put up a finger and mouthed 'One minute.' then looked back at Usher. "I have to talk with Ashlee really quick! Tell them I'll be there in a bit. Please?" Janet said.

Usher smiled and replied. "Yea sure, but don't be long!" He said as he ran back to were the other celebrities sat and waited.

Janet looked at me. "Please don't tell me your leaving me again? Especially with your BROTHER!"

"I'm sorry Ash, but it will only take a minute promise! Besides this will be a GREAT time for you and Mike to talk and get along with one another." I looked at Janet for a moment and looked back to were Michael was waiting. I bit my lip nervously.

"So what's gonna be?" She asked.

"Fine, but don't be long please!" I begged

"Don't worry I wont and Oh! Will you tell Michael I'll be back in a bit?"

I looked at her with an unamused face. She gave me her trade mark look. The sad puppy.

"PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE..." She pleaded.

"ok ok!" I said finally giving in.

She smiled. "Thanks girl!"

I glared at her. "You know if this goes horribly wrong, im blaming you" I said pointing a finger at her.

She pushed my hand away and replied. "trust me nothing will go wrong" She then pats me on the back and leaves.

"yea that's what you about the last 10 guys" I said as I turned around and headed back to were Michael was waiting.

**WELL Thats chapter 5! Did you guys like! Hope you did! and sorry for the long wait. School is really busy this semester! All these exams are giving me a headache! X_X. anyway i hope you guys enjoyed this anyway! I'll try and update soon!**

**BYEZ!**

**:D**

**Love: SentFromHeaven91**

**XoXoXoXo (hugs n kisses)**


	7. Conversation

**Hello All! Once again, thanks sooooo much for your great and wonderful reviews! :D Chapter 6 is HERE! YESS! Here is another EXTRA long chapter. **

** ^^ Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Conversation.  
**

**Ashlee Pov:**

I decided to walk back to where Michael was after Janet convinced me too.

'I can't believe Janet is making me do this! This is like the 10th time this month!' I thought with frustration. 'I love Janet with all my heart, it's just that she's not exactly a match maker when it comes to me and finding a boyfriend.' I sighed and thought about all the different types of men Janet has ever set me up with, but this takes the cake. Her own brother Michael? That's just going to far! Even for Janet. And it's not that I don't like Michael, and trust me I really really **LIKE** Michael, but what are the chances of him liking me back?

'A billion to one' I thought with sadness. I sighed. 'Why would Michael like me in the first place? I mean, I'm just some girl and he's...well Michael Jackson!'

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice were I was going and I bumped into someone. "Oh..." I almost lost my balance, till the person I had ran into, grabbed me by my shoulders and helped steady me. "I'm sooo sorry I wasn't watching where I was going..." I trailed as I noticed who was in front of me. 'Michael'

"Whoa there.." Michael laughed.

I didn't say anything. I got to nervous and froze right in place. Again. "Uhhhhhh...?" I uttered.

He looked over my shoulder. "Where's Janet." He asked looking back at me.

I just stayed quiet. I didn't say anything. 'Come on if you had a rare opportunity like this to see and talk to the Michael Jackson, what would you say?'

"Can you hear me." He asked again getting closer to my face.

'God he smells so good. What cologne is that? I never smelled anything like it.' I shook my head. 'Come on girl get it together.'

"Ummmm...she's over by the bar." I hiked my thumb over my shoulder. "She wanted me to tell you that she's over there talking to Beyonce and the others." I said in a monotone voice.

He looked into the direction of the bar. "Oh. So I guess it's just you and me then?" He asked unsure.

"He-he I guess so?" I asked unsure myself. "But she said she would be back."

He sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Hmmmm...well this is something. What should we do?" He looked at me and smirked.

I looked away shyly. "I don't know really. I was hoping you would know."

He looked off to the right and then to the left. I just stood there watching his every move. 'Great. Now I feel like a stalker...'

He smiled and looked at me. "Ok I know what to do. Instead of just standing here, you wanna go and take a seat instead?" He asked.

"Sure." I nodded.

He nodded his head too. He gently grabbed my hand and guided me to the left side of the club. On that side of the building was a small diner area. There were at least 8 white tables with black chairs there. Of course Michael chooses a table right in the middle of the floor. 'He just had to chose the one spot where people would be staring at us?' I thought with discomfort. I was already nervous as it is, I didn't want to become even more nervous.

Michael pulled out my seat for me. He smiled as I took my seat.

I smiled back and said. "Thank you."

"Your very welcome!" He said and took his seat as well. "You wanna a drink?"

I thought for a moment and then declined. "OH no! I mean...I'm not a fan of drinking...I mean I am...I Just...I don't like to drink to much." I said nervously. 'I was already tipsy as it is. I didn't even want see another alcoholic beverage.'

To my surprise Michael was laughing. "It's ok. I understand, you don't like drinking. Me neither." He reassured smiling. I couldn't help but to smile back. He was so sweet. "So how about some water?" I nod my head and Michael gestured for a waitress.

A woman in a black dress came up. "Hello! My name is Monica, and I will be your waitress. How can I help you?"

"Just two drinks of water will be fine. Thank you" Michael said with his trade mark grin.

The waitress smiled back. "Yes sir. I hope you don't mind, but we only have bottled water at the moment, Is that ok?" She asked nicely.

"Sure, it's fine." He said still smiling.

"Ok. I'll be back in just a few...seconds." She walked off.

We sat there for quite a while till Michael broke the silence. "So.?"

I looked at him. "So..." I repeated.

He laughed again. "You know Janet told me some things about you, not a lot though."

"Has she?" The waitress came back with two bottle waters and place them down on the table and then left again.

"Oh yes, but since were sitting here, I was hoping you could tell me more about you?"

I looked away. "I don't know. I'm pretty much a boring person." I said.

"I doubt that."

I looked at him and he looked back. "Ok, Where should I start?" I asked not knowing how to start the conversation.

"Ummmm...let's start out slow. Lets see, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yes I do."

"Great, how many?"

"I have one brother and three sisters. I'm the baby of the family."

"Just like Janet." He said laughing.

"Yea just like Janet." I laughed too.

"Maybe that's why you two get along so well?"

I shrugged. "You know maybe so. I never really thought about it like that." I said.

He laughs. "She also told me that you dance. Your one of her back up dancers and her choreographer?"

I smiled. Whenever it came to dance, I was a motor mouth. I was glad Michael brought up the subject. "I love dancing. It's the only thing that's meaningful to me. Well besides my family." I corrected.

"Really?"

"Yes! My mom is a dance teacher back in Houston. She is the reason why I started dancing in the first place. The first time I saw my mom dance was when I was four. The way she moved inspired me. I got hypnotized, I never saw anything like it. From then on she taught me everything I needed to know about dancing. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't even be here today."

"Your mom must be very proud of you."

"Yea she is. When I make enough money, I would like to bring her and the rest of my family here to Los Angeles."

He nodded his head. "I think your dad and mom would really like that too."

I looked down and bit my lip when he said the word 'dad' I wasn't expecting this. "My parents got divorced back when I was 10..."

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He reached his arm across the table and touched my arm. "I'm sorry."

"No it's ok you didn't know." I told him. "My dad was an alcoholic. He would come home drunk every night and take out his anger on my mom." Tears started to burn the corner of my eyes. I tried so hard to get rid of the bad memories, but they always seem to come back.

"Why didn't your mom leave him?" Michael had a look of anger in his eyes.

"**Love**. My mom loved him. He was her high school sweet heart. They been together and known each other for years. Love makes you do crazy things after all, but it was one night when he had hit me that set mom off."

"He hit you?" He asked angry.

I sniffed. "yea. I tried to be the hero. It was my birthday. Dad came home that night drunk. I tried to stop him from beating on my mom. Of course it was the dumbest idea, but I was tired of it! So I did what ever I could to protect her." The tears started to fall from my eyes and fall onto the table cloth."Soon after that she finally left the man."

"I'm sorry hear that." He said. His hand was still on my arm.

"Yea. My mom and I have been through a lot. Sometimes she dance to get rid of the pain and forget what happened. I do too." I wiped away the tears in my eyes. Michael got up and sat next to me. He put an arm around me and handed me a tissue. I never told anyone about my childhood so again it just felt awkward. I never told Janet about this either. Micheal's the first person I told so far about my past. My dad's drinking problem was also the reason why I didn't like drinking in the first place. I promised myself never to be like that. An alcoholic. Of course I'll have a drink once in a while, but that's it. We sat like that for what seemed like hours. Him just holding me like that made me forget about the world. It felt nice and I didn't want that feeling to go away. Not ever.

"Well enough about me! Tell me more about you Michael." I tired to lighten the mood.

He looked at me and smiled a small smile. His hand was still around me. "Well, I'm pretty sure you and maybe even the whole world know enough about me."

"True, but I already know about the outside you, I want to know the inside you. Whoa, did that make any sense at all?"

He laughed. "No not one bit, but I know what your trying to say." He let go of me and leaned onto the table with his arms crossed. He looked at me. "What do you want to know exactly?"

"Anything!" I asked.

He laughed again. "Your too cute."

"I do my best." I laughed. "Well not now, on the count of my eyes are red and swollen from all the crying." I joked.

He smiled again. "Your still the most beautiful girl I've seen all night." He told me looking into my eyes.

"Thanks." He knew how to make a girl feel beautiful.

"Your welcome. Now Let's see...Well I love to laugh, dance, listen to music, make music, draw, play video games, watch movies, stay up late, and I LOVE balloon fights."

"Balloon fights?" I asked intrigued.

He smiles "Yea. I am the MASTER of water balloon fights." He said raising his hand in triumph. I laughed. "There we go. I finally got to hear you laugh."

"So I guess that means your a big kid at heart?"

"Of course I am. What's wrong with being a big kid?"

"Nothing! I'm a big kid too! I love to have fun. People today are just to serious. They just need to let out their inner child and have fun once in a while." I laughed.

"Yea. I think Joe needs to do something like that." He said modding his head.

We both burst out into laughter.

"You like to draw too?" I asked again after our laugh.

"Yes, I love it. I have tons and tons of drawings. I even have a couple of drawings I did when I was younger. Do you draw?"

I smiled. "Yes, besides dancing, drawing is one of my favorite hobbies. I have pictures too, but I doubt there as good as yours." He laughed.

"Well I beg to differ." He said.

"Yea sure." I said sarcastically. "We sure do have a lot in common." I said.

He nodded his head with agreement. "We do don't we?" He laughed. I never knew how easy it was to make him laugh.

After a while, I started to get comfortable around Michael. All my nervousness went away. He was everything I thought he would be. Handsome for one thing, but he was so sweet and funny! I could never understand anyone not liking this beautiful person.

There was a slight throbbing pain on the left side of my head. I closed my eyes and pressed against my head. I opened my eyes again and Michael looked at me concerned. 'I think those drinks are starting to get to me...'

"You ok?" He asked worried.

"Um yea just...just a little dizzy that's all."

He frowned. "Maybe you should go home, just to be safe. Do you need a ride home?" Michael asked.

'Is Michael really asking me for a ride home?' I thought. "Uhhh...No. I mean I came here with Janet. I'm pretty sure she can take me home."

Michael looked over at the bar and I did the same. Janet was at the bar talking to Usher, Jensen, Beyonce, and Alicia. Tish was also there. They were talking for a brief moment and then started laughing hysterically.

Michael looked back at me and raised a brow. "Well, you know Janet probably won't leave till later and I'm pretty sure you are in no condition to stay here any longer."

"No no, I'm fine really! I can stay just a while longer." I lied and took a sip of my water.

He smiled. "You know, if you need a ride, I don't mind taking you." He said looking at me. His smile was still in place 'Damn that smile...'

I finally gave in and replied. "Well I guess it's ok. I'm just gonna go and tell Janet goodbye and that I'm leaving early."

"OK sure. Meet me at that door right there." He pointed towards a black door that had the sign exit above it. "I'm going to tell my family bye as well and I'll meet you there."

"OK." I said and grabbed my bottle of water as I got up from my seat. Michael and I went our separate ways. He went to the VIP lounge while I went towards the bar.

I started to get nervous again. Michael was offering me a ride home. A ride home with Michael would be any fan girls dream, but why the hell am I not happy or excited about this! I was to nervous! My heart started to race again and I could feel my face turn bright red. That only happens to me when I'm really nervous. The last time I felt like this was when I was auditioning for Janet's music video. I guess the Jackson family has that effect on people. **(A/N: That really happens to me when I get nervous! I turn bright red! Like a tomato! xD)**

I finally made it to the front of the club. Jensen saw me before Janet did. "Hey there you are! Where have you been?" He asked with a smile.

"Talking to uh...friend?" I asked rather than said.

He laughed. "Yea right! I knew you were talking to Mike. Janet told us."

Janet heard her name and she turned around to face me. "Hey You! Oh! How did it go?"

"ummm..."

'"Oh! Did he ask you for your number?" Tish blurted. 'She told Tish too?'

"No..."

"Did you guys dance?" Alicia asked.

"No..."

"Did he leave you alone?" Usher asked with a frown.

"No..."

"Was there a kis..." I cut Beyonce off before she could even finish.

"WHAT? NO!"

"SO! What happened." Janet nearly yelled and they all ,including Jensen and Usher, leaned in closer to me.

"Nothing happened!" They all let out a sigh.

"What do you mean nothing happened? Something had to have happened." Janet asked.

"Look, listen Janet, I'm going to go home, ok?" I finally let out.

They all looked at me confused. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"I'm not really...feeling to good. So I'm going home early."

"You want a ride back to the Suite?" Janet asked worried. She stood up from her seat and placed a hand on my forehead. "I can come with you if you want."

"Oh no Janet, you can stay here. Besides I'm going back to my apartment."

"But you don't have a ride."

"Well..."

"I can take her home." Jensen said standing up as well. "If you want me too."

I looked at him. "No It's ok, I sort of...uh...found a ride." I said shyly.

Tish, Alicia, Usher and Beyonce looked at each other and smiled.

"Who?" Janet asked not getting the hint.

"Michael..." I said quickly looking down.

Janet didn't hear me. "Who?"

"Michael!" I looked up at Janet and she was smiling from ear to ear. Her and Micheal's smiles are so much alike.

Janet pats my back. "Good job girl! You work fast!"

I let out a groan. "Janet, he's only taking me home!"

They all laughed. "Sure he is! Anyway it's fine by me! We have rehearsals tomorrow anyway, so you can tell me the details then! I'll get someone to drop off your things in the morning and don't forget, rehearsals are at..."

"Six, yea I know" I sighed reassuring her.

"Good girl!" Janet gave me a hug.

"I hope I get to see you again soon." Jensen said also giving me a one arm hug. "I had a great time talking to ya."

"Me too!" Tish chimed. "Here..." Tish handed me a piece of paper. "It's my number! Call me sometime."

I laughed. "Don't worry I will, and I hope to see you again too Jensen." He gave me a smile.

"Don't forget about that dance battle." Usher said giving me a bear hug.

"Trust me I wont." I said hugging him back.

I let go and I looked over at Alicia and Beyonce.

"Bye" They both said in unison.

"And I'll be sure to have a spot open for you on my next video. I'll let Janet know when and she can tell you" Beyonce said.

"Really? Thanks so much!" I shook her hand. "It was nice meeting you too Alicia and congrats again on your marriage."

"Thanks Hun." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I looked back at Janet. "I'll see you tomorrow ok?" She winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Yea" We hug each other once more.

I left and waved everyone goodbye.

I opened the piece of paper Tish gave me, and sure enough her number was written there on the paper. It also had a note that read, "Make sure and call me! I want to know more about...you know who :D" I laughed to myself and turned the paper over. There was another number on the back. It was Jensen's. His number was also written on the paper and it to had a small note, "Hope to see you again. Whenever you have a problem or need someone to talk to when Janet's not around, just give me a call. Jensen"

I smiled to myself and put both numbers in my cell.

~~()()~~()()~~()()~~()()~~()()~~()()~~()()~~()()~~()()~~()()~~

A minute later, I was near the back of the club, close enough to were I can see the door Michael had pointed too. Sure enough, Michael was there also waiting at the door. He opened the door for me.

"Ladies first?" He smiled.

"Thank you." I did a curtsy and walked out the door. I heard Michael laugh.

"Your welcome." He said sweetly. "Right this way please." He said.

I nodded my head and followed him. 'I can't believe I'm getting a ride with Michael...' I thought with nervousness.

**A/N: There you go! :) how was it? I hope you guys liked it, because I DID! :D This is the longest chapter I have written so far. Please let me know what you guys thought.**

**Ps: Did you guys also hear about the new MJ video game! The "Michael Jackson Experience" is the name of the game. :D I'm SOOOO EXCITED for it! It comes out on November 23. Just in time for my birthday and for the holidays as well! **

**Love: SentFromHeaven91**

**XoXoXoXo (hugs n kisses)  
**


	8. The Ride Home

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :D Chapter 7 is finally here! I really LIKE this one and I hope you guys will too! XD**

**P.S: Sorry for the late update! -_-'**

**P.S.S: I had mention in the last chapter that Ashlee lives in an apartment? Well she's going to be living in a house for now. lol My sister told me she should be living in a house and not an apartment. she wouldn't stop bugging me about it, so yea! lol I have also posted pics of the characters on my profile, even the house! I don't have a picture for Ashlee yet, but please feel free to go there and check them out! Let me know how the pics look! I LOVE Micheal's! picture the most! (you will need to copy and paste them into your web browser)  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: The Ride Home**

**Ashlee Pov:**

"We have to stay hidden from the paparazzi**. **That's why I parked out in the back." Michael explained. "The parking lot should be just around the corner."

I nodded my head and said OK as we tiptoed our way down the sidewalk.

I still couldn't believe I was getting a ride home with Michael. This had to be a dream! Just one weird crazy dream! Right? I pinched myself on the arm making sure I wasn't dreaming. 'Ouch' I whispered and then sighed. 'Nope...all real!'. But this has to be a dream. Getting a ride with Michael Jackson just doesn't happen! I pinched my arm for the second time. Just to be sure. '...DAMN IT!' I thought as that last pinched hurt more than the first one.

"Damian!" Micheal called out into the dark night interrupting my wild thoughts. We had finally made it to the car filled parking lot that was behind the building.

A man came out of an black ESCALADE wearing a black suit and black tie as well. "Here Mr. Jackson!" The man called back.

Michael sighed and laughed and led me towards the car. "Damian I told you this before, it's Michael, MJ, or Mike. Not Mr. Jackson. I feel old when you call me that."

"Yes Mr...err...Michael. Sorry." Michael sighed and looked at me. "Damian is new..." He said nodding his head. "Damian if you don't mind, I have a favor I wont to ask you."

"Sure sir anything."

"May I have the keys tonight? I would like to take my friend here home myself..."

'Wait What! take me home himself?' I looked at him dumbfounded.

He continued. "You can go ahead inside if you like. Here..." Michael let go of my hand and fished into his pocket and pulled out a VIP pass and gave it to Damian.

He grabbed it and looked at it. "Are you sure? I can drive you two if you want sir."

Michael shook his head. "No Damian it's fine. Please let Janet know that I have the car tonight and that you will be needing a ride home."

A smile came across Damian's face and his eyes lite up like a Christmas tree. "Thanks Mr. Jackson. Really thank you! I've always wanted to go to this place but you either have to be famous or really rich to enter! I don't think there's anything for me to do to repay you for this!" Damian fished into his pockets and pulled out the keys to the car.

Michael walked up to Damian and grabbed them. "Here's one...Stop calling me Mr. Jackson!" Michael said into his ear and smiled. He patted his shoulder and led me to the passenger side door. "Have fun and go nuts!" Michael laughed.

"Oh I WILL! Thanks...MIKE!" Damian said before running off to the building's front entrance.

Michael shook his head and opened the door for me. "That boy..."

"Uh...Michael? Are you serious about taking me home yourself?" I asked still not believing the idea.

"Yes?" He looked at me confused. "Is something wrong with me dropping you home?" He frowned.

"No!" I quickly said. 'Of course there was something wrong! I'm getting a ride home with YOU Michael! And It's just going to be you and me. There's so many things wrong with this scenario!' I shouted to myself, but I didn't want him to know that so I just kept my mouth shut and got in and sat on the leather interior.

"OK then." He laughed his mood changing from sad to happy in just 5 seconds. He shut the door behind me and walked/ran around to the drivers side. "Alright..." He said as he buckled himself in and I did the same. He stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. The car softly rumbled to life. "Where too?" He asked looking at me with both his hands on the steering wheel. He had a playful smile on his face.

"Um... you know where Beverly Boulevard is right?" He nodded his head. "Well live just right outside of that neighborhood on Jefferson street." I explained.

"Really? You live there?" He asked.

"Yes?" I said. 'I think I know where I live. I've been living here for the passed 2 years now.'

"Huh? It's nothing it's just that It's only 30 miles away from never land." He said as he put the car into drive and drove the car out from it's parking space and out onto the highway. **(not really! I just wanted the ranch to be close to her house. :P)**

"Are...are you serious?" I asked myself.

"Mmhmm."

"Oh my god! I've been living here for 2 years now and I never realized that!" I said. " You do learn new things everyday after all."

He laughed. "Again, your too cute." He took a right turn and we stopped at a stop light. It was quiet after a while. My heat started to race at the sudden silence. It was so quiet, I could have sworn Michael heard my heart beating hard against my chest.

"Wanna listen to some music?" He asked me after a moment of silence.

"Um Sure." I said.

"OK then! Go ahead and look through my CD collection under neath the passenger seat and just pop one in." He said and light turned green.

"OK." I said and unbuckled myself. I moved my arm underneath the seat and moved it around until I felt something solid. I pulled it out and re buckled myself in. I opened the black case full of CD' s and began to flip through it. I was surprised that I have most these CD's at home.

I laughed. "Michael! I can't chose!" I said shaking my head in defeat. I placed the CD case back on the ground.

"How about we listen to the radio instead?"

"OK sure!" I reached out my hand and Michael did the same. Our hands touched and I quickly pulled away. "Sorry..." I blushed.

He smiled again. "It's OK" He turned on the radio and surprisingly "Billie Jean" came blasting through the speakers. "HA HA WOW!" Michael blurted out.

"Well this is ironic." I said.

"What?"

"I mean, I'm in a car, your car, sitting next to, you, Michael Jackson, and one of my favorite songs, from you, is playing."

"You like my music?" He asked as if I was just saying that because he was in the car. And of course that wasn't the reason why.

"Of course Michael! Why wouldn't I?" I said with a small smile. "I would never say that just because your sitting next to me. You and Janet mean the world too me..." I clapped my mouth shut after that last comment and Michael looked at me.

He smiled the biggest smile I have yet to see from him. "I mean the world to you?" he said and he stop the car and placed it in park. I didn't even noticed that we had made it to my house so quickly. For me it would of taken me at least 40 minutes to get home, but when I with Michael, time seems to go by fast.

He looked at me and waited for my answer. I looked away and blushed. I can't believe I said that. I didn't mean to say it, it just came out. And it's not that I'm lying, Michael and Janet do mean the world to me. Janet is like family to me, so of course she's going to be important to me, but Michael was totally different. He was to amazing for this world and if anything were to happened to him or Janet I would be truly and deeply devastated.

"Y-Yes Michael. You and Janet both...You guys mean the world to me." I said shyly and looked back up at Michael.

"Thanks. I think. I'm sorry it's just that no one has ever told me that before, besides Janet." He corrected. "Thank you." He repeated.

"Your...Your welcome." I said.

He nodded his head and sighed. "I hate the fact that I'll be leaving tomorrow and wont be able to hang out with you more." He said.

"Your leaving?" I asked quickly not liking the idea.

"Yes." He said rather sadly.

"Why so soon? Why tomorrow?"

He smiled. "I'm have a tour coming up soon in Japan. I have to go there and meet with my tour manger and meet with the Japanese president."

"Oh" I frowned and looked down. The news of Michael leaving made me...sad. I didn't want him to go, not yet at least.

"You sound sad..." He said looking down as well to see my face.

"Um Yea. I had a real great time with you today and the thought of you leaving just made me sad I guess."

"What If I told you that I would be very sad too when I leave? Because I wouldn't be able to hang out with you more." He said and I smiled at the fact that Michael would be sad too if he left. "There we go! There's that pretty smile!." He laughed. "Come on let's get you inside." He got out and made his way around to the other side and opened the door for me.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome." He said sweetly and helped me out of the car.

After Michael shut the door, we slowly made our way up the the drive walk of my house.

"Janet has a tour coming up too doesn't she?" Michael asked.

"Yes! I almost forgot. It's coming up pretty fast too. Were going over rehearsals tomorrow." I said relieved. "Thanks for reminding me! I would have forgotten and Janet would have killed me If I should up late tomorrow, but she loves me so she would probably forgive me." I said with a play shrug of my shoulders.

Michael laughed. "You really like my sister don't you?" He asked as he walked me up the steps to my house. He had a soft smile on his face. I melted at the sight of it.

I replied. "Like? Michael I LOVE Janet! Where like sisters, and I love her so much..." I was cut off by his laugh. "What?" I laughed back. We were finally on the porch of my house. Michael looked down before looking back up at me.

"It's nothing...it's just that Janet said the same thing. About you. She never stops talking about you really."

I smiled. "She does." I asked.

"Yea, she does. I've never seen Janet so happy. It felt like months since I last saw her smile." He looked at me. "So...I want to thank you."

I looked at him confused. "For what?"

"For making her happy! I missed her smile. She's been so serious since the last time I saw her, but when she's with you, her mood changes and she's herself again." He said looking at me with his big beautiful brown chocolate eyes.

I looked away nervously and blushed. "Well your welcome! Anything to make Janet happy!" I said looking back at him.

He nodded his head. "You know? I still have one more tiny question." He said squeezing two of his fingers together.

I laughed. "Sure. Go ahead."

"I was just wondering, since you like Janet, well love, does that mean..." He trailed.

"What is it Michael?" I asked for him to finish.

"Does that mean you like me too?" He finally let out in one breathe.

"Wha-?" The grip I had around my water bottle, that I had from earlier, had loosened and fell from my hand. Splattering water all over Micheal's pants and shoes as it hit the ground.** (lol I forgot to mention that she still has the water bottle, but I'm to lazy to write in here so yea!) **

"Oh no! Michael, I'm so sorry!" I said and quickly bent down to pick up the bottle and to wipe off some of the water that had splattered onto his pants and shoes. Michael bent down to.

I was so embarrassed that I didn't even look up at him as he bent down next to me. I was also busy trying to wipe off the water that was on Micheal's shoes. "Sorry...sorry...sorry..." I quickly said.

"Hey no. It's OK..." He cooed and grabbed my hand so I would stop. He lifted my chin so I could look at him too. "Really, it's OK...it was just an accident." He reassured still looking into my eyes.

We looked at each other for what seemed like a lifetime. His dark chocolate hues were hypnotizing. He was so close to my face that even his sweet breathe was intoxicating. My heart started to race again as I noticed that his face was getting closer to mine. He closed eyes. His hand was still under my chin and his face got closer and closer and my heart sped faster and faster.

I pulled away from his face. "Ummm...I should be getting in side." I said breaking the awkward scene. I stood up and headed for door completely embarrassed. Michael stood too and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yea. I should be...um leaving...t-to." He stuttered.

I turned around with my hand on the door knob. "It was great meeting you Michael."

He looked at me and smiled. "You too, and I'm looking forward to meeting you again?" It wasn't a statement, it sounded more like a question.

I nodded my head unsure of what to say. "Yea" I laughed again still embarrassed. "Sure. That would be great! Just let me know when you get back and have time!" I said. "And thanks again for the ride...Mike."

He smiled at the nickname and replied. "Anytime sweetheart.." My heart skipped a beat. "Good night." He said walking down the steps and heading to his vehicle.

"Good night." I replied. I then opened the door and headed inside.

Michael made sure I made it inside before driving off.

I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I sighed and closed my eyes. My heart was still racing. "Nice one Ash..." I said. I opened my eyes when I heard a small jingle from the living room. I was soon greeted by my small Yorkie, Coco. She sat near my feet and wagged her tail with excitement. I smiled. Coco was actually a gift from Janet, after she claimed I needed company whenever I was home alone. I hate to say it, but she was right.

I bent down to pick her up. and she licked me. "Awww. I missed you too girl." I said as I scratched her head. "I had an awesome time tonight, well more like an awkward awesome night. Wanna hear about it?" She cocked her head to the side as if she understood. I laughed and headed towards my bedroom with Coco in hand.

I smiled again as I went to my room. It was strange. I had this warm, comfortable, feeling following through me and I didn't know why? OK Maybe I did. I placed Coco down on the bed and went to the bathroom to get undressed and redressed into my PJ's. I let down my hair and wiped off my make up. After a few minutes of being in the bathroom, I got out and headed to my bed were Coco sat and waited for my return. I looked at the alarm clock that sat on my nightstand.

'It's only two in the morning?' I asked myself in disbelief. 'I could have sworn it was later than that.' But like I said before, whenever I was with Michael, time seem to change. I shrugged it off and set my alarm for ten. Coco looked up at me. "Busy day tomorrow" I told her. Just like Michael had said, Janet will be having a tour pretty soon and it was up to me and another choreographer to make up new dance moves for Janet's songs that she will be singing during her tour. The tour was going to at least fifteen Cities around the US and at least three in three different countries.

It was less than four months away, but when your a hard worker like me, four months can feel like four weeks. Not to mention that THIS will be my very first tour ever with Janet. I've never really been on stage before. I've only been in the "Feedback" video. To be honest, Janet was never really looking for a new choreographer, but after she saw me, she immediately changed her mind. When I did win the audition, she asked me if I would take job. Of course I said yes, but since I was new to this, she gave me time to get use to the fact that I would be her official choreographer and backup dancer and also let me get use to my new surroundings in the music industry. It's been four and a half months now and Janet and I think I'm finally ready.

With that in mind, I got into bed and Coco laid next me on the other side. I started to pet her and watched as she slowly, but surely fell asleep.

As late as it was, I couldn't fall asleep. I was still thinking about what had just happened outside. I sighed and rolled over on my back. I saw Micheal's beautiful face come into view on my ceiling. He smiled and winked at me before disappearing again.

That almost kiss I had with Michael was still replaying in my head over and over and over again. I smiled to myself as I thought of what it would be like to have Micheal's lips on mine. The taste of his sweet breathe on my tongue, his soft manly hands going through my hair...AHHH what was wrong with me! I've only met Michael for one day and already I'm having feelings for him. I've had feelings for him before but they were different from the ones I'm having right now.

And that's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. I sat up quickly in my bed.

"I think I'm in love with Michael Jackson!"

**AHHHHHH! What do you guys think! XD let me know! This IS my LONGEST chapter yet! I'm on a roll here people! lol Again sorry for the late update. i've been having WRITERS BLOCK lately with this chapter, but anyway! thanks for all your wonderful reviews! It makes my day! seriously! **

**(does happy dance) lol  
**

:D let me know what you think! :D

**XoXoXo**

**Love: SentFromHeaven91**


	9. HELP!

HELP :(

HELLO ALL! :) if you havent notice by now this is not a chapter for my story but a message for all my readers who would like to help me with my story! i have HUGE writers block right now and school has been really busy, but school is almost over for me so now i will probably have time to right the rest of my story! :)

So PLZ anyone who is reading this plz help! i have part of the chapter all ready i just need help finishing it! i will send it to you through email

THANKS IT WOULD REALLY BE HELPFUL!

LOVE: SentFromHeaven91


End file.
